


alone

by saltyvenus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, this maybe after the apocalypse?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus
Summary: they can only trust themselves and each other .





	alone

the academy is cold, and it’s empty too. what was once a lively place is now a depressed dumpster. 

it’s just zoe and madison now, cordelia too. all the other witches either went missing or are dead, and their sizes have reduced.

madison and zoe feel lonely. they have each other, yes, but without the presence of their peers they feel all alone. they’re depressed, well, mainly zoe. madison doesn’t care as she was never fond of the others. 

zoe tries to prevent herself from going down a deep, dark route, but it’s hard. while she likes to be alone and in a quiet area, it’s  _ too  _ lonely and  _ too _ quiet. she misses everyone so much it hurts.

zoe’s sniffles wake madison up. they’re short and quick, but she does it so much it’s annoying. after everything that’s happened, they still share a room. it’s one of the only things that makes them remember who they were before everything. all the things that happened in this room bring back so many memories.

“why are you crying?” madison asks, a bit pissed from being woken up. she sits up in her bed, seeing a mess of pillows and blankets in the shape of zoe. 

zoe swallows hardly, clutching onto the pillow that she was embracing. “i.. i don’t wanna lose you too, madison..” she says, voice breaking so clearly it’s hard for madison to hear.

zoe sniffles and wipes her tears away. “i know you’re a bitch, a-and that you probably hate me too...but y-you’re all i have..” she sobs. she was pathetic right now, and she feels like it too. showing her most vulnerable side to madison was never a wise decision, but zoe doesn’t care at this moment. letting all the pent up anger, frustration and sadness out felt good.

madison doesn’t reply for a while, and zoe worries that she’d made her uncomfortable or something. 

the brunette relaxes slightly when she feel a dip in her bed, and a warm body sliding in behind her. madison had her arms around the other girl and her gentle hands clasped around zoe’s rough ones.

“you won’t lose me.” she whispers. “i won’t go anywhere, i promise.” the blonde wipes away her tears with her free hand, then kissing her cheek softly. 

zoe smiles, and even with her position, madison can still see it. “you’re being so nice to me.”

madison’s eyes feel heavy, they’re threatening to close, but she manages to keep them open for a while. “right now, we can only trust ourselves and each other. got that?"

zoe nods, hands gripping madison’s tightly.   
  
  



End file.
